


A Queen's King

by Katy_Stark



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy_Stark/pseuds/Katy_Stark
Summary: Mark and Jack had invited you over to help with the Antisepticeye vs. Darkiplier video as your own alter ego. After shooting, you find yourself alone with the Big Bad Dark, and both of you get into a petty argument over who would actually be King or Queen of this world. Things get heated.





	A Queen's King

 

"Aaaaaand cut!" Came the call from Bob off-camera. You, Mark and Jack all relaxed in your final places. "Great job, everyone. That's a wrap which means we're done for the day," Bob's voice continued happily, which was soon followed by cheers and scattered applause from both you and the others around the room either watching or acting. The boys came from the two sides of the room they'd moved out of frame for to join you in the centre again and exchange hugs.

"That was so fuckin' cool," Jack, donned in his all-black 'Anti' clothing grinned at you and Mark, even his normal smile seemed slightly scary with his neck makeup and ripped black jeans.

"Absolutely," You smiled messing with the grip of your character's baseball bat as you brought it up to see. Your denim skirt, pink blazer and plain white blouse gave you a professional look and the knee-high grey boot heels gave you a height advantage over the two.  Mark chuckled and ruffled your hair while everyone else began packing up the set up.

You'd come over to Mark's place to help with the video, and to see your friends on the usual PAX panel they sat together, and had been ecstatic when Mark asked you to be a part of it. Mark had always joked with you what your alter ego would be like but you'd never really done it in a video like he or Jack had. You were a smaller Youtuber, not unknown but not as well known as your bubbly, gameplay friends. The two didn't care, they loved involving you in projects as did Amy, Tyler, Ethan and Katherine. And it wasn't like you were gonna pass up the opportunity to see the two in their alter ego getup. 

Secretly, you'd always found him insanely hot whenever Mark dressed up as Dark. You'd never told the man, since you didn't want to ruin anything between you and him, so you kept that and your guilty little fantasies concerning the dark character to yourself.

"Whoohoo? (Y/N)? You in there?" You were broke from your thoughts with Jack waving a hand in front of your face. You blinked and looked up at him, and when your eyes met, he smiled and shook his head. "Imma go wipe this shit stuff off before I stain somethin'," Jack gestured to his neck, slinging his back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, get out of my house faster, ye Irish bastard," Mark chuckled jokingly. Jack threw a string of inventive curses at him before heading out of the room. Now you and Mark were the only ones left in the living room, it was now dark outside, you hadn't realised how late it had gotten and thought that the others had all gone home now to then work on the video in the morning. You were still stood there, dressed like your polar opposite and in front of Mark, feeling slightly awkward as silence began looming its head.

"So what were you and Tyler talking about?" You tried to make conversation as you went to start straightening up the place. You basically just plumped the couch pillows to keep your hands busy.

"You don't have to do that, it's fine," Mark insisted and you stopped but stood there trying to find something else to do but everything was already cleared away. "And he was saying how he thinks if (y/a/n) and Darkiplier were ever in a real fight, you alter ego would win. I disagreed," He moved out of the living room area and around the kitchen island to the fridge. You nodded for a little, then paused.

"Why?" You asked, looking at him. He turned, clicking open the cap of a seltzer water and closing the fridge.

"Because it's Darkiplier," Mark said as if it was the plain truth, "And he'd totally kill your alter ego in a fight," Mark sipped from the can. You put your hands on your hips.

"Says who?" You asked as he approached you. He stood in front of you, calmly sipping on his drink.

"Says _me_ ," Mark smirked a little as he swallowed. You knew he was teasing you now. With his Darkiplier makeup and suit still on, you were feeling the reality of the close distance you were from each other. Your heels made you the same height, but still his eyes outlined by the guyliner made your blood pump a little faster. You weren't scared but... excited? You decided to test him and scoffed, loudly.

"As if," You turned. "(Y/A/N) could easily dominate that guy in a second," You began walking but Mark caught your wrist and turned you his way.

"Says who?" He asked the same thing you had him, but this time, it was different. Mark wasn't wearing a smile anymore, and his voice had taken a... deeper tone. Scraggly waves of jet black hair fell in front of his outlined eyes and made his stare a little more intense than you were used to seeing. You pushed his hand off.

"Says (Y/A/N)," You tried to make him step down, lowering your own voice to the one you used in the video, and standing as tall as you could make yourself. This was dangerous, and Mark was probably just seeing how far he could tease you before you inevitably backed down. But not this time. You weren't going to back off. This was too interesting. Mark stared at you for a long moment, and you swear you saw a glimmer pass his brown hazel eyes.

"I don't think you want to challenge me, (Y/N)," His voice was definitely deeper now, the can in his hand all but forgotten as he lowered his arm to his side.

"Why not? Is the Big Bad Dark gonna get me?" You rolled your eyes, your tone laced with a teasing melody. "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots(!) I ain't scared of a little schoolboy," Your sarcastic voice rung out, and you were about to call your own bluff and lay off, but then your wrist was caught in a tight grasp. You looked down to see Mark's hand holding your wrist, pretty damn firmly you might add, and then you flicked your gaze back up to his eyes. There was definitely something there now. You just hoped he wasn't actually pissed at you or anything. You'd hate it if Mark was angry with you.

"Watch your tone, (Y/A/N)," He used your alter name now. You were both excited and slightly scared. You didn't know if you were getting the wrong ideas, or if Mark was just calling your bluff. You decided to try him and push him as far as you could before he called it off.

"What you gonna do about it, little schoolboy  _Darkimoo?"_

That was it. That was when the air was knocked out of you as you were suddenly shoved back to the couch. You looked at Mark is slight shock, and that's when you saw Mark through his Dark mask. Still, you proceeded to push him. "Is that all you've got? I'm disappointed. If you call that control, you can kiss both my ass and any chance of being King in the Void goodbye," You added a light growl to your voice with that one. When Mark paused to look at you, you prompted further. "Come on, Darkimoo. Show me what you're made of." Mark blinked at you, and you bit the inside of your lower lip.

"You... you're not just bluffing, are you?" Mark asked, his voice had no edge this time, and it was back to the sweet, concerned Markiplier you knew and loved. You swallowed, your eyes fell to your lap as you nodded, almost ashamedly. "You really want to do this?" He asked and received another nod from you. "You really want... me?" Mark sounded almost confused, as if he didn't know he looked like a walking sex god with the most adorable personality of a puppy. Again you nodded, and Mark took a second to think.

It wasn't like he could deny the excitement that thrummed in him at the idea. He'd been practically staring at you all day in that skirt that kept riding up so you had to tug it down and that damn top that was just a little too tight to not reveal your curves in their full admirable shape. He found it a shame you didn't normally dress this way, cause you looked like walking temptation, not that he'd ever say that aloud. But he didn't want to ruin anything he had with you, and so kept his distance far and his mouth shut. But now you were offering, you wanted him the same as he wanted you... and who was _Dark_ to say no?

You looked up when you felt your wrist grasped again.  
"Aw look, where has all your confidence disappeared to? You seemed to be so adamant about _dominating_ me earlier," He stressed the word you had used, you hadn't really realised the double meaning when you'd said it but as Mark's voice took that deeper turn, you could barely believe what was happening. He seemed to realise and leaned close to your ear. "If you don't like anything I do, or want to stop at any time, say 'red'," He told you in a soft whisper and pulled back to see your nod. Then all sign of soft little Markiplier was gone as you were yanked off the sofa by both wrists, the can of seltzer water forgotten and spilling on the carpet. You snapped back into character and pushed against his grasp.

"I could dominate you if I wanted," You challenged him as you attempted to wiggle free of his grasp but he had quite the strength level though it wasn't hurtful to you. Dark chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try," He didn't grin so much as snarl at you. You kicked the inside of his knee and he fell, releasing you as his back hit the floor. You straddled him quick, pinning his hands to either side of him and holding him down by the hips with your weight as he struggled against you. With the leverage you now had, you were proud to admit he couldn't force his way up.

"Ah, ah, ah," You gazed down at him with a grin. "Little Darkimoo is looking a little stuck, isn't he?"

 _"Don't call me that!"_ Even without the sound effects on his voice, his raised tone sent shivers through you, half fear, half arousal. You chuckled and glanced down at him again.

"Feeling a little helpless?" You leaned down, holding his wrists together above his head as you dipped yours down to him. You were a breath away from his lips. "Seems that I could do anything with you and you couldn't do a damn thing about it," You hovered your lips close to his, barely brushing them. "I'd call that domination, wouldn't you, ' _your majesty'?"_ You smirked before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Despite your tone, the kiss was soft, timid almost, as both of you were testing these waters for the first time. Mark kissed back at the same pace, and as soon as the two of you got comfortable, the kiss quickly grew heated and rough. You heard him growl against your softer lips and his hands wriggled in your grip as if he wanted to pull them away and grab you. You pulled back from the kiss with burning lips and a slight pant.  
"Submit to me, yet, Darkimoo?" You grinned, seeing traces of your lipstick colour on his mouth and felt yourself grow a little proud of yourself for it. However you didn't have time to admire because you were suddenly on your back, Dark holding you the exact way you'd held him a moment before.

"Not if you keep calling me that, Princess." 

"Do not call me ' _Princess_ '," You snarled back, seeing how much you could move in his grasp. Not much at all. Dark seemed to think on it.

"Hm, too scrappy to be a Princess anyway," He hummed in his throat before looking back at you, lips inches away from yours. "You're more like an angry kitten," He continued. You swear you saw a smirk at the corner of his mouth but he'd already taken to carefully biting your lower lip, pulling a surprised moan from your mouth. Then you definitely saw that smirk as he began nipping at your skin when he moved his mouth across your cheek and down your neck. You gave a silent groan as you felt his stubble graze over your sensitive skin as his mouth moved further and further towards your neck before hovering over a point.

Then he bit, pulling a yelp from you, but he didn't apologise and instead started sucking a mark there, and you were suddenly not wanting to break free from his grasp anymore. Your hips moved in reaction to him, pushing up unintentionally to search out some soft of friction. Dark pulled back with a smirk.

"Feeling a little frustrated?" His voice reverberated against your skin, and you closed your eyes with a soft moan under your breath. He slapped your thigh, sharply. "Eyes open." You immediately looked back at him, your skin tingling from the smack. Dark smirked again at you.

"Well I'm getting a little bored here, ' _your majesty_ '," You rolled your eyes. Dark's hand was quickly in your hair and yanking so you arched off the floor and exposed more of your neck to which he started sucking the mark again. His mark.

"You'd best shut that little mouth of yours, or I'll find another use for it," He threatened low, scraping his stubble against the red mark now standing out against your skin. You groaned at the thought and lifted your knee to rub at Dark's crotch to feel it pressing against the zipper. That made your stomach burn with a heat. You kicked his chest and shoved him off you which surprised him for a second.

You crawled over to him, unbuckling the belt on his pants before tossing it to the side. You pulled his trousers, him lifting his hips to help, and revealed a pair of plain black and red boxer briefs. You paused, looking at Mark to check, and he gave the subtlest of nods to you. "I'll gladly find a use for yours," You said, palming him through his boxers, causing him to groan and push his hips up to increase the friction. "Moaning my name as you come undone under your Queen," You yanked the waistband of his boxers down his legs and straddled them before running your fingertips over his length with a featherlike touch that had him immediately squirming. His thigh rubbed up against your clit and you mentally groaned. You continued the light teasing, seeing his face scrunch up in a mix of emotions, and then relax with a soft sigh, and you smiled, trailing a single finger along the underside and feeling him pulse.

"Oh, do hurry up," Dark complained. You slapped his cock, making him whine softly and his knees flinch up. Your core throbbed.

"I'll take as fucking long as I like," You spat in your hand and wrapped it around him. "And you're going to be a good boy and wait," You told him firmly, waiting until you got a glare and smirked at him. It wasn't in his character to submit, so you didn't make him, and started stroking. His glare was instantly replaced by pleasure and his head dropped back to the carpet. You moved your hand up and down his cock, feeling him grown heavier in your hand and he tried to move his hips to fuck your hand, but you straddling his thighs put a stop to that quickly.

You ran your thumb over the head, and Dark shivered. You leaned down and ran your tongue over the slit, and that got a flat out moan. With a smirk, you wrapped your lips around the tip and sucked gently as one of his hands found its way into your hair and grasped tentatively. When you ran your tongue along the underside, the grasp got harsher, and you started swallowing him properly and only just managed to get to the base before he hit the back of your throat. Dark groaned as you gave another suck before pulling back all the way and sliding your mouth down on him again, beginning to set into a pace. Dark tugged on your hair as he moved as much as he could to thrust into your mouth, careful of your gag reflex. You moaned around him, sending vibrations through his cock that had him whining louder and thrusting quicker as his other hand joined the first in your hair. You groaned at the sharp sensation and your pussy felt like it was on fire as you sucked him harder, bobbing up and down his length before moving your hands to massage his balls, earning a moan of gratitude your way.

"(Y/A/N)," Dark moaned breathlessly. "(Y/A/N) I think I'm gonna..." Dark hissed and panted and screwed his eyes before opening them to look at you. You hummed and continued sucking with a smirk, determined to push him over the edge. Dark's thrust became sporadic but then your mouth was empty and Dark grabbed a tissue off the coffee table before finishing himself off and spurting into his hand with a long groan and closed eyes. You sat back on your knees, wiping your mouth of spit as Dark moans grew softer and quieter until they died out and he looked at you with a dazed smirk. "Your turn," His eyes were dark, his pupils completely lust-blown and you could hardly see any of the natural brown now, and Mark really did look as menacing as Dark now.

"You don't have to," You said, even with your burning core screaming at you for attention. Mark smiled.

"I want to," Mark crawled over to you and you sat with your legs in front of you. Dark reached for your skirt to bunch around your waist, revealing a pair of black lace panties that earned you a smirk. "And just who were you going to show these?" He pulled on the waistband and let them go so it snapped against your side. "You've been walking around like that all day? Making me want you?" Dark slowly tugged them down your legs and to your knees. "That's why you showed up between me and Anti, to get me to take you? Show Anti who really owned the void? Who made you their Queen?" He leaned closer with every question and gently bit your earlobe.

"A queen doesn't need a king," You pushed him back by the chest but he pressed forwards and roughly attacked your neck with kisses. "And Anti most certainly is no king."

"Correct," Dark pulled back and shifted himself to spread your legs open and put his face in front of your clit. "He is no king, he doesn't have you. Because this is mine, and mine alone," Dark licked a stripe through your folds and you moaned louder than you expected, throwing your head back and digging your nails into the carpet. He leaned closer and sucked on your lips, beard gently grazing the sensitive skin around your pussy, intensifying the experience. Every swipe of his tongue felt like magic from hell. His hands grabbed either of your thighs, pushing his head in as he spread them wider to get a better angle You groaned as his tongue wiggled and played with your folds, and you felt yourself growing wetter and wetter. Pleasure pooled in your core and caused you to whimper and moan as you rolled your hips into his tongue and hissed sharply. You fel his moans in your pussy and they sent vibrations of ecstasy into your core and you knew you were already growing close as you continued to hump his tongue and moan almost sinfully.

"Dark," You dug your fingers into the carpet before making the move to grab at his grey jacket. "Dark, I'm gonna..." You panted heavily. His tongue movements only got faster at your announcement as he started sucking and nibbling, and you even felt his tongue start pressing into you.

Your eyes shut hard and you could've sworn you saw stars behind your eyelids when your climax struck. It was so much more intense than anything else you'd ever experienced, and felt so much better than you could have ever imagined. You panted for breath as Dark licked and sucked you all the way through your orgasm and only stopped when you started whimpering. Dark sat back on his knees, his face red and sweaty, his hair sticking up a little as he panted gently for breath. He looked ultimately wrecked, not much unlike yourself you had to guess.

It was only after catching your breath did the worry start to settle in your stomach. Now that you weren't clouded by thoughts of the Big Bad Darkiplier tongue-fucking your brains out, you suddenly felt very guilty about the whole thing, and realised you had just used your friend to roleplay with you. You used Mark for an orgasm.  _Mark_. Fuck. Not good. You had no idea what he was thinking, you could never read on his face how he felt other than the emotions of happy and sad. This... this was an entirely new thing, and you were terrified.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" You were broken from your guilty thoughts as you heard your name being called. You focus your eyes back to see Mark looking at you with a worried expression. "You alright?" His voice was back to his naturally soft tone and all traces of the Big Bad ever having been there was gone, save from the outfit and now very smudged guyliner. You nodded, regardless of your thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine," You breathed gently, sitting up to rest your back on the side of the sofa and formulating some type of apology that didn't sound pathetic in your head. Or at least what you hoped wouldn't sound pathetic when you inevitably blurted it out to Mark. "Mark, I--"

"Can I take you out next Friday?" Mark got there first, and you paused for a long moment, looking at him. "There's a good diner I know just a few blocks away from here if you wanted to join me on... well, I guess on a date?" Mark rubbed the back of his neck and you just blinked at him, trying to understand. After this he wanted to take you on a date? How did he not hate you?

"Mark, what are you..?" You couldn't even finish your own question.

"You don't have to! We can pretend like this never happened instead! I just... wondered if you'd like to go out on a real date together since I kind of really like you and stuff?" Mark avoided your eyes after rushing out the first two sentences in a panic. The two of you were silent together for a long while before you broke the silence.

"Friday is good for me." You nodded and Mark perked his head up, the corner of his mouth curling into a smile.

"Yeah?" He asked. You nodded. He seemed to relax and slump down his tense body as he sat on the carpet of the living room. "I was worried that this wasn't going to be a thing. I thought this might ruin our friendship."

"Mark, I _asked_ you to. And I couldn't be happier you played along," You gave him a gentle smile, fingers playing with the skirt of your outfit. "I didn't really know it was going to end like that but I'm glad it did."

"Me too," Mark chuckled in that honey like way he always would with his friends. "And if I will say something, its that we have to shoot more Dark, Anti, and (Y/A/N) videos together,"He grinned at you and you giggled.

"Hell, maybe even Anti could jump in on the action if he wanted to. He seems like the type," You winked at him in joking. Though you didn't miss the glimmer that passed in his eyes for a split second at the suggestion.

"He's going nowhere near _my_ queen," Mark's voice dropped a dangerous octave lower and you laughed, nudging his arm softly.

"Whatever you say, _your majesty_."


End file.
